I Love You Too, Iwa-chan
by every day is gray day
Summary: A story in which Iwaizumi and Oikawa think they love each other. /written for totty


Iwaizumi smiled at the underclassman hanging onto his arm.

"Thank you!" she smiled, seemingly forever grateful for his help. "Thank you so much, Iwaizumi-san!"

"No problem," he smiled gently, spotting an annoyed Oikawa out of the corner of his eye. "Could I maybe text you then?"

She nodded estatically, handing him a paper with neat numbers. "See you tomorrow, Iwaizumi-san!"

Oikawa rolled his eyes as Iwaizumi made his way over, grabbing the slip of paper out of his hand, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Like she's important. Come on, Iwa-chan, let's go!"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Every time. What's with you?"

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, grabbing Iwaizumi's face in his hand. "You're only mine," he growled.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi said softly, looking into his guarded chocolate swirled eyes. "I'm... She's my _girlfriend."_

Oikawa smiled, squeezing his cheeks. "Well, Iwa-chan, why didn't you tell me?" he teased. He drew his hand away to clasp it with his other, pulling out a swooned look. "Dear Iwa-chan, the prince to his fair maiden!"

Iwaizumi scoffed. "You make it so dramatic. She just asked me today."

Oikawa picked up his bag, sideways on the floor from waiting for his best friend. "Still, it's always best to support your best friend!"

Iwaizumi glanced at him, seeing something off about his expression.

 _How does he actually feel?_

Oikawa yawned. "Come on, Iwa-chan! I'm tired, don't make me wait for you!"

Iwaizumi gave a wry smile, flicking him in the back of his head. "Well, let's go then."

.

Walking side by side with his new girlfriend -by the name of Kyaku-, Iwaizumi bid her farewell reaching school grounds. She smiled grandly, and tackled him in a hug which he squeezed her right back, but telling her if she didn't hurry, she'd be late.

Iwaizumi sighed, this being a whole new experience, because he'd only ever walked to school with Oikawa.

Speaking of which, he was late, something that Oikawa hated, so this brought up questions for Iwaizumi.

As the final bell rung, Oikawa rushed in, sliding into his seat, acting as if he'd been here the whole time.

"Why were you late?" Iwaizumi whispered, keeping his eyes on the teacher, glancing at Oikawa.

His hair was disheveled, and his school clothes were slightly wrinkled, and he squinted at Iwaizumi.

"Sshh!" He shushed loudly, straight in his direction, causing the teacher to look up.

"Hajime, there's not talking in class."

"Sorry," he muttered, glaring at Oikawa through the corner of his eye, but he'd already turned his attention to the board.

.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi called, running behind him as he ran to another class."You a-"

"Iwa-chan, keep your cursing to a minimum," Oikawa scolded, and he jumped right to the side of a pretty dark haired girl as soon as she walked out of the classroom. She lit up, flushing just a bit, and Iwaizumi could hear bits of conversation:

 _"Wow, Akiko's so lucky to be dating Oikawa-san."_

" _Akiko's dating Oikawa!?"_

 _"They're so cute!"_

He frowned, and Oikawa came over to him with this so-called Akiko by his side.

"Iwa-chan, meet my girlfriend, Akiko! Now we BOTH have girlfriends!" he grinned happily.

Iwaizumi supressed a sarcastic laugh. "Nice to meet you, Akiko. I'm Iwaizumi."

She bowed, smiling. "Nice to meet you as well, Iwaizumi."

"Well, where's your girlfriend? I mean, I don't know her name, but we can eat lunch together," Oikawa cocked his head, smiling.

"Ah... okay...?" Iwaizumi muttered, walking off to her class.

To tell the honest, uncensored truth, Iwaizumi didn't like Akiko. At all. He already knew she was a fake personality that would leave Oikawa for 'loving volleyball more than her', or something along those lines. And she already seemed to be all over him, which disgusted Iwaizumi about all the girls swooning over Oikawa.

He spotted Kyaku leaving class at the exact moment. "Kyaku!" he called, jogging over.

"Iwaizumi!" she smiled, walking over, making his jog short. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," he replied. "Do you want to have lunch with Oikawa and his new girlfriend?"

She nodded estatically (Was this her thing? Iwaizumi wondered), picking up her bag. "Of course!"

On their walk there, she looked up and said, "Thanks for inviting me."

"It was actually Oikawa."

"Oh, that's a relief," she smiled at the ground. "I didn't really think he would like me."

Iwaizumi looked at her. "Why?"

"He seems so protective of you," she laughed. "Always by your sisde, and vice versa. That's what I really like about you, and even him." She never stopped smiling at the ground.

Iwaizumi smiled fondly. "That's- that's a really nice thing to hear," he said softly.

"I remember this one time he was bragging in homeroom about how many more love letters he got than you, and some idiotic girl said it was because you were ugly with no personality, taking it way too far. He stopped immediately, and walked straight up to the girl and put her in her place. If she wasn't a girl, I'm sure he would've hit her."

Iwaizumi's eyes widened. How come he'd never heard about this incident?

He felt he could remember this day just barely, where Oikawa barked instructions at everyone, and wasn't in a joking mood, just setting, spiking. He tried to ask him what was wrong with him, just to receive no answer.

"I see them!" she smiled, skipping over, tugging at Iwaizumi's hand. To her, he'd just spaced out. In reality, he felt a tug inside him, pulling him away.

"Iwa-chaaaa-aan! You're so s-l-o-w!" he whined, sitting on a bench, hands intertwined with his girlfriend's.

"Well, I'm here," he grumbled, setting his lunch on the table.

10 minutes into their lunch, breaking his attention away from his girlfriend, he looked over at Oikawa and his girlfriend, popping strawberries into each other's mouths.

Once again, he felt a tug inside of him. He felt like slapping Akiko, but instead he focused his attention on Kyaku.

"Sometimes my classes are just so filled with homework, I'm swamped with it. I can barely do anything out side of school now," she frowned, placing a spoon in her mouth.

"I mean, I could help you, if you'd like," Iwaizumi said, not even touching his own lunch now.

"Really?" she sighed. "That'd be a huge help. But aren't you tired out from volleyball practice? I'm sure you wouldn't like to come face English sentences."

"You're right," he grinned. "But I can help you for a few days, right? It won't be _that_ bad."

She laughed, taking his hand into hers. "Thank you, Iwaizumi."

He smiled at her sadly. "You're welcome."

.

Iwaizumi yawned just as practice ended.

"Tired, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked.

"Mhm," he mumbled, sitting down, setting his head on the wall behind him.

"Well, go to sleep when you get home," Oikawa crouched down, frowning. "You can't be sleep deprived."

Iwaizumi yawned again, waving his hand. "I've gotta help Kyaku with her mountains of homework," he laughed weakly.

Oikawa frowned again, rubbing the skin under Iwaizumi's eyes. "Iwaizumi, you have bags under your eyes. You seriously need to sleep."

"I made a commitment," Iwaizumi argued, standing up.

"If Kyaku really cares about you, she'll let this day slide and study with you tomorrow," Oikawa argued right back.

"But she has a thousand pages of homework," Iwaizumi tiredly retorted.

"I'll help her if I have to, but you go sleep!" Oikawa said, glaring at him. "You can't overwork yourself."

"It's not your concern," Iwaizumi glared, but the fire just wasn't in his eyes.

"Iwaizumi, you wouldn't let _me_ do this. What makes you think I'll let you do this?" he asked, his voice low, and he stood up to face Iwaizumi fully.

"Because," he snapped. He sighed, his shoulders slumped. "Please, Oikawa."

"No."

"I'll drink coffee, I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry about me so much."

At that, Oikawa grabbed a fistful of his first.

"I CARE ABOUT YOU MORE THAN MYSELF, HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT?"

Iwaizumi looked into his eyes, blinking. He caught the wet lines on Oikawa's face, and finally really looked into his eyes this time.

"Because- because- because _I love you_ ," Oikawa sobbed, letting Iwaizumi go, sliding to the floor. "You're the most important person in the world to me, and I am disgustingly in love with you. I can't stand you being with a pretty girl who loves you, because I love you, and I want to have you like that, but I can't, and why should she? _I've loved you my whole life. Why should she have you?"_

Iwaizumi woke up now, looking down at the sobbing boy at his feet.

"It's disgusting, disgusting, _disgusting_ -," he sobbed, but was pulled up by strong arms.

"Stop crying," Iwaizumi said, looking at him, rubbing his thumb over his eyes softly. He looked him in the eyes, his hands on Oikawa's shoulders.

"You could never be disgusting. At least, not to me. You could never be less than what you are, and you're full of what you are. You're an amazing captain, and an amazing friend," Iwaizumi whispered, looking into the chocolate swirls, no longer guarded. Instead they shined with sadness and despair.

"I love you, Oikawa. I love you."

Oikawa's eyes widened. "I-Iwaizumi?-"

"Kyaku told me about when you almost murdered that girl who said I was ugly with no personality," he smiled bitterly. "How come you never told me that?"

Oikawa gave a choked laugh. "I- it wasn't a big deal," he said, looking away.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi said, turning him to face him. "I love you with my entire existance."

Oikawa's eyes filled with more tears, and he buried his face on Iwaizumi's shoulder, wetting it with his tears.

"I love you, Iwaizumi. I love you so much."

.

"Iwa-cHAAN!" Oikawa sang, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck, who was sitting at his desk.

He glared at Oikawa from the corner of his eye. "What?"

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa pouted. "Didn't you say that you loved me?"

Iwaizumi felt his neck heat up, and grumbled, "No. Leave me alone, Trashykawa."

Oikawa pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaning against him.

"I love you too, Iwa-chan."

 **BONUS:**

"I-I'm sorry," Iwaizumi said, avoiding Kyaku's gaze. "I know this is abrupt, and-"

She laughed. "It's okay, Iwa-chan," she teased. "At least you figured out your lo-ove! Took forever, though!"

Iwaizumi's face heated up. "Ho-How did you-?"

"How could I not?" she dramatically waved her hands around. "It's obvious, how did you yourself not know, though?"

He smiled at her wryly. "Thanks for being so cool about it. I- I really appreciate it."

"Anytime!" she smiled, picking up her bag. "Now, I've gotta go, or I'll be late for like the hundredth time!" She waved as she ran off.

Iwaizumi smiled at her retreating figure.


End file.
